distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:3153 - Distance Beta Build 3153 Released, New Video!
Today we're releasing beta build 3153! It includes several new levels, improvements to online stability, a new spectator camera, and more. While I recommend that you read the entire changelog, I decided to whip together a quick update recap video to show some of the new features! Feedback from this update will help immensely toward us reaching a point where we can release the public beta. Let us know what you think! WATCH THE RECAP VIDEO: 'NEW CONTENT' *Added new Challenge mode level: Dodge *Added new Challenge mode level: Descent *Added new Challenge mode level: Detached *Added new Challenge mode level: Elevation *Added new Road Division Equipment loading screen 'NEW FEATURES' *Added quicker restart for levels **Initial load time is the same but restart load time is much quicker **The spawn-in animation is quicker and the camera starts behind the car *Added new spectator camera mode (follows car in 3rd person along the track) *Added tools in the level editor for moving and rotating the camera using the arrow keys **Move Camera Forward - Up Arrow **Move Camera Backward - Down Arrow **Move Camera Right - Right Arrow **Move Camera Left - Left Arrow **Move Camera Up - Ctrl+Up Arrow **Move Camera Down - Ctrl+Down Arrow **Rotate Camera Up - Shift+Up Arrow **Rotate Camera Down - Shift+Down Arrow **Rotate Camera Right - Shift+Right Arrow **Rotate Camera Left - Shift+Left Arrow **Tilt Camera Right - Shift+Ctrl+Right Arrow **Tilt Camera Left - Shift+Ctrl+Left Arrow 'MODIFICATIONS' *Improved Steam Workshop update screen before splash screens **Improved progress text during update to be more informative **Added progress bar **Added ability to skip updating by pressing Esc, B, or O depending on controller in use *Updated the visuals (i.e. color palette) for Challenge level 'Thunder Struck' *Many more objects use static batching for rendering *Improved stability for players who join late in Reverse Tag mode *Improved car network interpolation (substantial optimization to networking subsystems) *Disabled sending Graphics Settings analytics *Colliders can no longer be set to negative scales in the level editor *The game will now check if your preferences folder is in the proper location for your operating system. If not, the player will be prompted about moving the folder. **On OSX, the new player preferences folder is: ~/library/Application Support/Refract/Distance **On Linux, the new player preferences folder is: ~/.config/refract/Distance *Made it so the level editor camera has bloom and HDR enabled to make it more similar to the camera used when playing normally in levels *Improved how Track Manipulator Nodes update with the road pieces so that they update their positions based on the link they are following every frame *LaserLogic components can no longer be modified in the level editor *Improved visibility on Empire Jump Barriers *Added the ability for the InterpolateToOnTrigger to move the object relative to the start position *Improved performance in the Main Menu *Car explosions can now shake the cameras of other players *Improved player name text scale depending on FOV of player's camera *Improved camera motion when waiting for other players to load the level 'BUGS FIXED' *Fixed mouse drag not working in the level editor on Linux *Fixed bug where you could accidentally click on the Adventure button in the main menu when skipping through the splash screens *Removed Anti-Aliasing from the level editor camera gizmo since it caused a visible glitch in the corner of the screen on OSX *Fixed bug where finishing a mode via DNF (i.e. resetting in Challenge mode while playing solo) would still show medals and a time of -0:00:001 *Fixed an issue that caused the reflection cubemaps to get messed up on the car when not using realtime reflections *Fixed bug where car damage wasn't getting buffed out after hitting checkpoints *Fixed memory leak caused by car damage *Fixed bug where Steam offline mode wouldn't continue past updating Steam Workshop levels *Fixed flicker on starting animation (Stunt mode when online) *Numerous special case exceptions (minor errors) were fixed